1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to thin-film transistor substrate and a method of manufacturing the thin-film transistor substrate. The thin-film transistor substrate may be used in one or more of a display apparatus, a circuit substrate, a semiconductor, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thin film transistor for controlling a pixel in a display apparatus includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and an active pattern forming a channel between the source electrode and the drain electrode. The active pattern includes a channel layer including amorphous silicon, poly silicon, or an oxide semiconductor.
Conventionally, if a thin film transistor substrate has a top-gate structure, at least two contact holes may be required for connecting a data line with a pixel.
The requirement of at least two contact holes may be undesirable, especially for a high-resolution display apparatus that requires small pixels. For example, the requirement of at least two contact holes may lead to an undesirably low aperture ratio of the pixels.